creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Autem - Kapitel 2
Autem - Übersicht Kapitel 2 – Lady in Black Fragen Da stehe ich nun im Hinterhof irgend einer Metalkneipe in irgendeiner großen Stadt. Von der Polizei gesucht, mittlerweile ein Mörder, unsterblich und ziemlich besoffen. Vor mir steht meine Traumfrau. Zumindest bis vor fünf Minuten. Angeturnt und betrunken kann ich über vieles hinweg sehen. Aber schwarze Augen? Komm schon. "Okay. Wer bist du? Scheiße, was bist du?" Sarah, so hat sich mir mein persönlicher Alptraum vorgestellt, grinst weiterhin. "Ich? Ach, ich bin nur eine dieser vielen Frauen mit schwarzen Augen, die hier so umlaufen." "Sehr witzig. Ich lach mich tot. Hör zu, keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst, aber ich bin auch nicht ohne und kein normaler Mensch." Sehr glaubhaft von einem Kerl mit Alkoholfahne und beinahe runter gelassener Hose. Die Ausweglosigkeit geht mir an die Nerven. Da sie mir bisher nicht an die Gurgel gesprungen ist, zumindest nicht, um mich zu töten, wird sie es wohl auch jetzt nicht tun. Nervös krame ich meine Kippen aus der Tasche auf meinem Rücken. Ich muss diesen Turnbeutel dringend gegen etwas weniger bescheuertes tauschen. Später. Jetzt gibt's wesentlich wichtigere Dinge. Meine Zigarette anzünden zum Beispiel. Ach ja und die Gruselbraut, mit der ich mich die letzten Stunden zugeschüttet hab. Sie grinst mich derweil einfach weiter an. "Jetzt reicht's Schätzchen. Ich frage dich nur noch einmal. Was willst du?" Ungefragt zupft sie mir meine Zigaretten aus der Hand und nimmt sich eine. Erst nach einem sehr genüsslichen Zug macht sie den Mund auf. "Was ich will? Du hast heute gute Arbeit geleistet. Dafür wollte ich dich belohnen. Mehr nicht." "Was für ne Arbeit?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Die Dealer. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich einen tötest, aber gut gemacht. Dein Taschengeld hast du dir verdient." "Moment. Du .. du bist das?" Ich glaube, mein Magen dreht sich um und das hängt nicht am Alkohol. Ich lasse mich wieder gegen die Wand hinter mir fallen. Meine Kippe ist mir längst aus der Hand gerutscht. Sarah kichert wieder. "Ja. Mein Gott, hast du lange gebraucht. Was denkst du, wie viele Frauen mit schwarzen Augen hier so rumlaufen?" Mir wird immer übler. "Frauen? Heute Mittag warst du noch ein Kerl. Was zum. Ich glaub, ich muss kotzen." Sie boxt mir gegen die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, ich bin ein Mädchen. Willst du nachsehen?" Vor zehn Minuten war genau das meine Absicht. Aber jetzt liegt mir nichts ferner. Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Die Kichererbse beruhigt sich ein wenig und versucht ernst zu bleiben. "Nein ernsthaft. Ich kann nur meine Stimme ziemlich gut ändern." Das war sie. Die Stimme von meinem vermummten Helfer. Aus dieser zierlichen Person. Zur Übelkeit kommt Schwindel. "Kipp mir ja nicht um. Ich meins Ernst. Ich bin eine Frau. Naja. Wäre ich ein Mensch, wäre ich eine Frau." Jetzt reicht's. Ich sacke langsam auf den dreckigen Boden. Sie packt mich und zieht mich wieder hoch, als würde ich keine zehn Kilo wiegen. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand habe ich ihr Gesicht wieder direkt vor meinem. "Morgen erklär ich dir mehr. Jetzt geht's erstmal in die Heia. Deine Belohnung endet hier. Hättest du mir die Brille gelassen, müssest du jetzt nicht auf der Couch pennen." Tolle Vorstellung. Ich werde nach dem One-Night-Stand mit meiner Traumfrau wach und stelle fest, dass sie ein schwarzäugiger Dämon mit Joe Cocker Stimme ist. Nein danke. Sarah hakt sich bei mir unter und schleift mich aus der Gasse. Für Außenstehende muss es aussehen, als würde ein verliebtes Pärchen leicht angetrunken nach Hause wandern. Keine Ahnung, wie sie das macht. Wir streifen durch die nächtliche Stadt. Den Überblick habe ich schon lange verloren. Irgendwann sind wir in einem Zimmer. Sie wirft mich auf die Couch und ich werde zugedeckt. Feierabend. Langer Tag. Tierische Kopfschmerzen. Benommen taste ich nach meiner Wasserflasche, die immer neben meinem Bett steht. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag lande ich auf dem Boden. Keine Flasche und kein Bett. Langsam komm alles zurück. Meine leichte Panikattacke wird von den Kopfschmerzen übertönt. Sarah. Die Tussi mit den schwarzen Augen und den heißen Tattoos. Scheiß auf die Tattoos. Sie hat selbst gesagt, sie sei kein Mensch. Ich rappele mich auf. Erstmal das Bad suchen. Ich brauch Wasser und was gegen meinen Kater. Sobald ich in der kleinen Wohnung stehe dreht sich alles. Ich schließe kurz die Augen und schaue mich dann um. Sieh aus wie eine Studentenbude. In allen Belangen. Alles ist klein und der wenige Platz ist mit Büchern vollgestopft. Die Ordnung entspricht auch den Erwartungen an Studenten. Außerdem ist es völlig verqualmt und in den Ecken neben der Tür stehen einige leere Bierflaschen. Gegenüber der Couch ist ein Fernseher mit XBox. Links und rechts je eine Tür. Toll. Meine Chance seht 50/50. Entweder ich platze in Sarahs Schlafzimmer oder in den Flur. Ich nehme das, was hinter Tür Nummer eins liegt. Eine kleine Küchenzeile mit zwei weiteren Türen. An einer hängt eine Kette. Die Haustür. Die Küche bietet kaum Platz, sich um zu drehen und die Tür zum Bad ist definitiv nicht für Amerikaner gedacht. Ich greife nach dem Griff. "Guten Morgen, Darling." Mein Blut gefriert mir in den Adern. Sarah hat mich nicht nur zu Tode erschrocken, sie hat es auch für besonders lustig empfunden, mit ihrer Doom-Stimme zu sprechen. Das Lachen, das erklingt, als ich von der Tür wegspringe, als stünde sie unter Strom klingt jedoch wieder ganz nach dem Mädchen von Gestern Abend. Sie steht in schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche im Wohnzimmer und grinst mich höhnisch an. "Sarah. Ich muss ins Bad. Lass diesen Scheiß. Hast du Aspirin?" "Ja. Spiegelschrank. Du solltest weniger trinken. Das bekommt dir nicht." Ich rette mich ins Bad. Bevor ich die Tür zuknalle und absperre rufe ich über die Schulter: "Das hängt nicht am Alkohol, sondern an meinem neuen sozialen Umfeld... und zieh dir was an." Ich schaufle mir Wasser ins Gesicht und versuche das örtliche Wasserwerk leer zu trinken. Aspirin hat sie tatsächlich. Nachdem ich eine Viertelstunde mit dem Kopf auf den Händen auf dem Klodeckel gesessen habe, sehe ich es ein. Ich muss mit Sarah reden. Ich verlasse meine sichere Kloschüssel und gehe ins Wohnzimmer. Sarah steht exakt auf der gleichen Position wie zuvor. Allerdings ist nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen. Sie hat sich so vermummt, wie bei unseren ersten Begegnungen. "Sehr lustig." Großartig, ich habe einen Dämon mit Ambitionen zum Comedian gefunden. "Ich bin kein Dämon." Langsam legt sie ihre Verkleidung ab und lässt sich in Jeans und Top auf die Couch fallen. Wenigstens kann ich mich so besser konzentrieren, als wenn sie einen auf Victorias Secret macht. Sie schaut mich beinahe führsorglich an und tätschelt den Platz neben ihr. Widerstrebend setze ich mich zu ihr. Lange stehen ist nichts für meinen verkaterten Kreislauf. "Punkt eins: Raus aus meinem Kopf. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Gedanken liest. Punkt zwei: Was bist du?" Sie zieht neben der Couch zwei Bier hervor und hält mir eines hin. Ich schüttele den Kopf und kann förmlich sehen, wie ich grün im Gesicht werde. Sarah zuckt die Schultern und macht ihre Flasche auf. Tolles Frühstück. "Also ... Wie nennst du dich jetzt? Autem? Genau! Latein für Wille. Gute Idee, aber eigentlich von mir. Wie so ziemlich all deine Kenntnisse über dich selbst, oder?" Sie zwinkert mir zu und trinkt einen großen Schluck. Ich schüttle nur stumm den Kopf. "Zu deinem ersten Punkt: Nein. Das will ich nicht und ich kann es auch nicht. Deine Gedanken hören sich für mich genau so an, wie meine Stimme für dich." "Apropos Stimme..." Eine ungeduldige Handbewegung schneidet mir das Wort ab. Sie verdreht die Augen. "Gleich. Das hat dich echt geschockt, oder?" Wieder dieses Kichern. "Punkt zwei: Das sage ich dir noch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht alles. Eine Frau muss doch ihre Geheimnisse wahren, oder?" Sie boxt mich gegen die Schulter und bricht in Gelächter aus. Nicht nur ein Comedian, auch noch der reinste Lachsack. "Aber so viel zu Begin: Ich bin eine Frau und nicht wirklich ein Mensch. Was die Stimme angeht. Naja, manchmal muss ich mich eben durchsetzen und da ist das sehr, sehr hilfreich." Die Braut hat schwarze Augen! Wenn man schwarze Augen hat, muss man sich nicht auf seine Stimme verlassen, um jemanden einzuschüchtern, verdammt! "Das komm darauf an, mit wem du redest mein Lieber. Hättest du mich im Krankenhaus gesehen, hättest du mir wohl auch eher in den Ausschnitt geglotzt, als zu zu hören, oder?" Guter Punkt. "Weiß ich." Das macht mich irre. Außerdem. Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass du eine Frau bist. Wieso in aller Welt solltest du ausgerechnet so aussehen? Es ist, als hätte ich dich an meinem verfluchten Computer entworfen." Wenn ich zeichnen könnte. Sie lacht. War ja klar, dass sie das auch hört. "Das ist süß. Danke." Langsam steigt mein Puls. "Ich mein's Ernst! Das kauf ich dir nicht ab!" Sie wird ernst und schaut mich an. Zumindest denke ich das. Ist gar nicht so leicht, ohne Pupillen die Blickrichtung zu erkennen. "Du kannst deine Stimme ändern, andere Leute sehen dich wohl nicht immer und du hast verdammt noch mal schwarze Augen! Woher weiß ich, dass das nicht nur ein Trugbild ist, oder du meine Wahrnehmung täuschst, oder keine Ahnung..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und genehmigt sich einen weiteren Schluck. Die Flasche leert sich bedenklich schnell. "Das weißt du nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich meine Form nicht ändern kann. Du musst mir vertrauen. Das hast du bisher doch auch getan." Ich sehe sie zweifelnd an. Ernsthaft, das glaubt doch keiner! Nun wirkt sie wirklich beleidigt. Etwas zickig steht sie auf und stellt sich mit verschränkten Armen vor den Fernseher. "Na gut. Glaub, was du willst. Dann eben zum Geschäft." Aha, jetzt wird es interessant. "Geschäft? Willst du etwa etwas von dem Geld der Dealer haben?" "Blödsinn. Behalt das ruhig. Nein. Ich brauche deine Fähigkeit. Bevor wir aber zu unserem eigentlichen Ziel kommen, musst du noch viel lernen. Sehr viel." Na toll. Jetzt weiß ich natürlich, um was es geht. "Gut. Dann fang damit an, mir etwas bei zu bringen." Wieder verdreht sie die Augen. Gut, dass sie diese Geste jedes mal so übertrieben mit einer Kopfbewegung untermalt, dass ich sie trotz ihrer einfarbigen Augen deutlich erkenne. "Nein. Das werde ich nicht. Du musst schon selber lernen. Heute Abend. Dein nächstes Opfer treibt sich jeden Abend im Stadtpark herum. Du wirst ihn schon finden." Ich springe hoch und fahre sie an: "Opfer? Willst du mich verarschen? Ich bin nicht dein persönlicher Auftragsmörder. Das gestern war ein Unfall. Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen. Ich hab mich nur gewehrt!" Sie zieht lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch und weicht keinen Millimeter zurück. Was habe ich auch erwartet? "Achja? Du hättest ihn nicht totschlagen müssen. Du wolltest es!" Ein schlanker Finger bohrt sich in meine Brust. "Es hat dir Gefallen. Leugne es ruhig, ich sehe es in deinen Gedanken." Mit Frauen diskutieren ist schwer. Mit einer Fau, die deine Gedanken lesen kann? Unmöglich. "Na gut. Okay. Trotzdem. Ich bin nicht wie diese Irren Killer im Fernsehen! Ich töte nicht einfach irgendwelche Unschuldigen! Ich … Ich muss mir darüber Gedanken machen, wer für mich den Tod verdient hat. Mörder, Vergewaltiger, Terroristen... Keine Ahnung." Sarah beginnt zu lächeln. "Und jeder der dich töten will. Stimmt's?" Verdammte Gedankenleserei. Sie ist schneller darin, meinen Kopf zu durchforsten, als ich selbst. "Ja. Aber nur wenn es wirklich sein muss und nur, wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass es sich um einen der Bösen handelt. Gute Menschen sind tabu. Auch wenn sie mir ans Leder wollen." Ihr Grinsen wird breiter. "Aber so lange du entscheidest, wer gut und böse ist, ist das ein wenig unfair, oder?" "Das hast du nicht aus meinem Kopf! Ich bin sehr wohl im Stande, das zu entscheiden und basta!" Entschuldigend hebt sie ihre Hände vor die Brust. "Alles klar. Das war jetzt meine Meinung. Aber es ist deine Sache." Ich drehe mich weg und packe den scheiß Turnbeutel in der Ecke. Ich muss in mein Hotel. Nachdenken. Dringend. Und zwar ohne, dass mir jemand dabei hilft. "Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich bin hier. Der Wohnungsschlüssel ist in der Sporttasche. Nach dem Job heute Abend müssen wir aber die Stadt wechseln." Ich drehe mich noch einmal herum. Jetzt heißt es also schon wir? "Du sagtest alle Zeit, die ich brauche. Wieso sollte ich das heute Abend machen? Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich entscheide, wer stirbt!" Sarah lässt sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und kramt nach dem nächsten Bier "Gut gebrüllt Löwe. Nur zu deine Info: Der Kerl im Park ist ein Vergewaltiger. Er hat vier Frauen überfallen und die Polizei schafft es nicht, ihn zu fangen. Lies mal die Zeitung. Diesmal komme ich sogar mit. Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Hintern ihn heraus locken kann. Sagen wir um acht hier?" Damit schaltet sie den Fernseher an. Gespräch beendet. Kopfschüttelnd verlasse ich die Wohnung und gehe zum Hotel. Spaziergang bei Nacht Acht Uhr. Ich klopfe an die Tür. Mein Hotelzimmer habe ich geräumt. Geld genug hab ich zwar, aber ich weiß irgendwie, dass Sarah recht hat. Das wird unsere letzte Nacht hier. Wenn sie mich zum Killer machen will, dann wird sie damit klar kommen müssen, dass ich ihre Couch belagere. Die Pistole habe ich, ganz wie in einem Actionfilm, in meinen Hosenbund gesteckt. Messer und Schlagring sind in den Hosentaschen. Der Baseballschläger ragt aus meinem Rucksack. Den verfluchten Turnbeutel hab ich im Hotel gelassen. Soll sich der nächste Mieter darüber freuen. Mir wird geöffnet und meine Atmung und mein Gehirn verabschieden sich synchron in den erneuten Urlaub. Das lockere Outfit von heute Morgen ist einer Corsage und einem kurzen Rock gewichen. Sarah sieht bombastisch aus. Schwarze Augen hin oder her. "Als erstes müssen wir an deiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten." Sie drückt mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und zerrt mich in die Wohnung. Perplex stehe ich neben der Couch. "Ich … äh … kann ich meine Sachen hier lassen? Hab Hotelzimmer gekündigt." Sie nimmt meinen Rucksack und schleudert ihn in die Ecke. "Klar. Meine Güte, du bist so wortgewandt." Der Schläger bleibt hier. Ist ein bisschen zu auffällig im Park. Los geht's. " Sie setzt ihre Sonnenbrille auf und stiefelt auf Highheels aus der Wohnung. Nach ein paar Sekunden folge ich ihr. Quer durch die Stadt gehen wir zum Park. Es ist mittlerweile dunkel, aber hier sind überall Laternen. Alle fünf Meter steh eine und erleuchtet den Park. Bevor wir durch das Gatter gehen, bleibt sie stehen. "Du wartest hier, bis du mich gerade noch sehen kannst. Dann folgst du mir neben den Wegen durch die Schatten. Okay?" Bei diesem tollen Plan wird die Polizei eher mich festnehmen, als den Gesuchten. Okay, gesucht bin ich auch. Sarah will losgehen. Ich halte sie an der Hand fest. "Halt! Sarah, ich... Pass auf dich auf. Ich hab die Nachrichten gelesen. Dieser Kerl ist brutal und er hat schon vier Frauen übel zugerichtet." Sie lacht mich aus. "Oh mein Ritter in schillernder Rüstung, du wirst schon auf mich aufpassen. Außerdem, denkst du wirklich, dass der Kerl mir was tun kann?" Damit dreht sie sich um und verschwindet. Moment! Wieso killt sie diese Typen eigentlich nicht selbst? Ich habe nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass sie dazu im Stande ist. Shit. Wieso fällt mir das erst jetzt ein? Sie ist nicht mal ein wirklicher Mensch. Was auch immer sie ist, ein kleiner Perverser, der durch die Büsche schleicht, ist wohl kaum ein Gegner für sie. Ihre Silhouette reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sie ist schon viel zu weit weg. Schnell hechte ich durch das Tor und husche geduckt durchs Gebüsch. Die Augen immer auf den Weg und Sarah gerichtet. Selbst bei dieser Entfernung ist es schwer, sich bei ihrem Hüftschwung zu konzentrieren. Eine Ewigkeit schleiche ich durch die Hecken und Sträucher. Die Pistole habe ich mittlerweile gezogen. Einfach nur, um mich wie James Bond zu fühlen. Wenn die Polizei mich hier herum schleichen sieht, werde ich ohnehin verhaftet. Da macht die Knarre auch keinen Unterschied. Langsam fühle ich mich schon selbst wie ein Perverser, der einer hübschen Frau Nachts nachgiert. Ich schiebe mich durch einen Strauch. Das verdammte Ding ist wesentlich dichter, als ich dachte. Muss kurz mit den Ästen kämpfen. Heute Abend wird wohl das nächste T-Shirt dran glauben müssen. Egal. Im Hotel habe ich das Geld aus der Tasche gezählt. Ich habe nun 8000 € Drogengeld für mich. Das sollte eine Zeit reichen. Ein Kreischen lässt mich zusammen zucken. Verdammt, Sarah! Ich breche ohne Rücksicht auf meine Kleider aus dem Gehölz und blicke auf den Weg vor mir. Da ist Sarah, sie dreht den Kopf wild hin und her. Noch ein Schrei. Das kommt nicht von ihr. Auf der anderen Seite des Parks sehe ich einen dunklen Bereich. Dort müssen die Laternen kaputt sein. Sarah sieht es auch und rennt in die Richtung. Ich folge ihr. Keine Chance, sie ein zu holen. Wie kann diese Frau mit solchen Schuhen nur so schnell laufen? Nach ein paar hundert Metern sehe ich mehrere Menschen auf dem Weg. Sarah kommt gerade dort an. Ein junges Mädchen steht mit zwei Polizisten auf dem Weg. Sie weint panisch und ihre Bluse ist zerrissen. "Gott sei dank, die Polizei war zur Stelle", denke ich. Scheiße! Die Polizei! Mit einem filmreifen Kopfsprung werfe ich mich ins Gebüsch und bohre mir mindestens drei Äste in den Oberkörper. Tut höllisch weh, aber ich darf mich auf keinen Fall sehen lassen. Eine Befragung durch Beamte endet garantiert in einer Zelle. Langsam krieche ich näher an die Personen vor mir. Sarah hält das Mädchen im Arm und streicht ihr über den Kopf. Irgendwie passt das nicht zu meinem Bild von der schwarzäugigen Kreatur. Ich höre Teile des Gesprächs. "… wissen, dass sie hier nicht alleine durchgehen sollten. In letzter Zeit … " Ein Polizist stiert auf seinen Notizblock, während der andere auf das Mädchen einredet. Sehr hilfreich, ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. "… bringen Sie nach Hause, Frau..." Ich verstehe den Rest nicht, aber er wendet sich auch an Sarah. Offenbar will er, dass auch sie sich in den Schutz der Beamten begibt. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein danke. Ich bin fast … Pfefferspray." Sie zeigt auf ihre Handtasche. Klar. Pfefferspray. Wohl eher ein brennendes Schwert oder gleich eine Panzerfaust. Der Polizist ist nicht so beeindruckt. "Hören sie, Frau Breit." Sarah unterbricht ihn. Ich bin nicht der einzige, bei dem sie das gerne tut. Gut zu wissen. "Es heißt Bright. Amerikanisch." "Wie auch immer. Wir sollten sie … Suchmannschaften und Verstärkung." Sarah wehrt sich immer noch. Natürlich. Sie will Blut sehen. "Nein. Bis die hier sind … Freund … rufe an." Die beiden Polizisten schütteln den Kopf und nehmen das Mädchen in ihre Mitte. Sie gehen zum nächsten Ausgang. Sarah schaut ihnen nach und steht allein im Licht der Laterne. Moment? Licht? Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Licht eben aus war. Genau hier war es dunkel. Spinne ich jetzt komplett? Sarah setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. Auf dieser Seite des Parks geht sie nun weiter in die Richtung wie zuvor. Als sie an meinem Versteck vorbei geht, schaut sie in meine Richtung und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ich gerade zu ihr gehen wollte. Glaubt sie ernsthaft, der Kerl zeigt sich heute noch einmal? Eine ganze Armee aus Polizisten ist auf dem Weg hierher. Wenn er bleibt, werden sie ihn schnappen und mich auch. Mit einem leichten Seufzer warte ich, bis Sarah wieder Vorsprung hat und pirsche ihr weiter nach. Was tut man nicht alles? Auf einmal gehen die Lampen vor und hinter Sarah aus. Sie steht komplett im Dunkeln. Die Laterne auf meiner Höhe ist die letzte, die leuchtet. Vier Laternen davor sind ausgefallen. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Ich bleibe im Gebüsch, doch renne nun durch die Hecken. Ich muss zu Sarah. Schnell. Ein halblauter Hilfeschrei dringt an mein Ohr. Unfassbar. Sie wird gerade von einem Serienvergewaltiger überfallen und hat noch die Nerven, gerade so laut zu schreien, dass nur ich sie höre und nicht die Polizei, die wohl mit dem Mädchen am Eingang auf Verstärkung wartet. Scheiß auf Deckung. Ich springe auf den Weg und rase ins Dunkel. Kurz vor mir sehe ich endlich zwei Gestalten, die miteinander kämpfen. Ein hagerer Kerl in Parka und zerrissener Hose versucht Sarah ins Gebüsch zu ziehen, die wie wild auf ihn eindrischt. Irgendwie hätte ich erwartet, dass sie ihm mit einem Schlag den Kopf abreißt, oder so. Stattdessen bin ich mir sicher, dass sie dem Kerl unterlegen wäre, wenn ich sie nicht gerade erreicht hätte. "Stopp! Dreh dich um, du Wichser!", brülle ich ihn atemlos an. Er fährt herum und schaut mich an. In der Rechten hält er ein sehr langes Messer, auf dem hässliche, dunkelrote Flecken sind. Ein völlig wahnsinniges Gesicht zeigt sich mir. Verrückte Augen, verzottelter Bart... Seine Zunge hängt heraus, wie die eines Hundes bei Hitze. Aber seine Zähne. Das habe ich noch nicht gesehen. Er hat seine Zähne angefeilt! Ich stehe maximal vier Meter entfernt. Trotz der Dunkelheit erkenne ich jedes ekelhafte Detail dieser Fratze. "Okay, Kumpel. Du hast die Wahl." Sarah ist zur Seite getreten und schaut mich überrascht an, als sie meine Worte hört. "Entweder du lässt das Messer fallen und lässt dich von der netten Dame zur Polizei geleiten, oder ich jag die eine Kugel in deine Fresse." Beeindruckend, dass ich das ohne zu Schnaufen herausgekriegt hab. Der Kerl starrt mich nur an. "Hey, hast du nicht verstanden? Ich zähle jetzt bi..." Während ich rede fängt er an immer und immer schneller zu atmen. Oder zu hecheln? Schließlich rennt er los. Genau auf mich zu. Okay. Auch gut. Dann die harte Tour. Ich ziele auf seinen Kopf und drücke ab. Zweimal, dann is er bei mir. Merke: Erst schießen lernen, dann Pistole benutzen. Sarah hat sich mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen hinter einen Baum gerettet, sobald ich abgedrückt habe. Der Typ trifft mich, wie ein Dampfhammer und reißt mich zu Boden. Die Klinge geht in meinen Bauch. Wieder diese Schmerzen. Wir krachen auf den Boden und da ist wieder Tunnelblick. Moment. Es ist kaum mehr als ein schwarzer Rand. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dann schießt wieder Luft in meine Lungen und ich bäume mich auf. Währenddessen hat der Kerl sein Messer rausgezogen und rammt es mir in der Aufwärtsbewegung in die Rippen. Zurück auf den Boden. Tunnelblick. Diesmal ein bisschen mehr. Ein krankes Lachen dringt an meine Ohren. Wieder und wieder rammt er das Messer in mich. Jedes mal die gleichen Schmerzen. Hin und wieder schafft er es sogar, mehrfach zu zu stechen, bevor ich sterbe. Nicht im Ernst, oder? Ich komme gerade zum fünften Mal zurück. Der Tunnel wird immer enger, die Zeit zum Luftholen länger. Was passiert eigentlich, wenn man mich sehr oft in sehr kurzer Zeit umbringt? Noch während ich darüber nachdenke, finde ich es heraus. Völlige Schwärze, dann wieder Luft. Ich schnelle hoch. Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen? Der Kerl rennt gerade auf Sarah zu, die nun ehrlich verängstigt wirkt. Das hatte sie sich wohl anders vorgestellt. Nunja, ich auch. Ich greife die Waffe von der Wiese und schieße noch zwei mal. Diesmal erwische ich ihn. Eine Kugel geht in seinen Rücken und er geht mit einem diabolischen Schrei zu Boden. Ich stelle mich breitbeinig über ihn und will drei Kugeln in seine Brust feuern. Wenn da noch eine Brust wäre. Oder irgendetwas. Der Kerl ist weg. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden. Kein Rauchwölkchen, nichts. Ich starre untätig auf die Wiese vor mir. Das Licht ist wieder an. Ich sehe das plattgedrückte Gras. Sarah schaut hinter ihrem Baum hervor und will etwas sagen, als ein Tritt mein linkes Knie trifft und ich unfreiwillig zu Boden gehe. Der nächste Tritt trifft mich ins Gesicht. "Der Kerl kann sich unsichtbar machen!", ruft mir Sarah zu. "Ach?" Ich spucke Blut auf den Boden und ziehe mein Messer und meinen Schlagring. Polizeisirenen dringen an mein Ohr. Da ist noch etwas. Knirschen im sandigen Boden des Weges. Ich wirble herum. Der Kerl wird sichtbar. Mit seinem Messer in der Hand stürmt er wieder auf mich zu. Das Licht ist wieder aus. Die Sirenen sind weg. Ich glaube, da besteht ein gewisser Zusammenhang. Was bin ich doch für ein Genie. Um meine Genialität zu beweisen, schaffe ich es tatsächlich diesem Irren auszuweichen. Ich drehe mich um die eigene Achse, als er an mir vorbei donnert und schlage ihm mit dem Schlagring in den Rücken. Brüllend fällt er um. Glückstreffer. Das war die Schusswunde. Er liegt auf dem Boden und hält sich jaulend das Hohlkreuz. Oh Mann, er jault wirklich. Unsicher stehe ich wieder keuchend über ihm. Diesmal macht er sich wohl nicht mehr unsichtbar. Sarah tritt zu uns. "Hier. Du wolltest ihn tot sehen. Die Ehre gebührt dir." Ich halte ihr meine beiden Waffen hin. Sie weicht zurück. "Nein. Das kann ich nicht. Du musst es tun." Gewissenbisse habe ich ihr irgendwie nicht zugetraut. Ich schüttele mich verwirrt. Mein Blick fällt wieder auf den Kerl am Boden. Er hat sich wimmernd eingerollt. Das ist kein wirklicher Mensch. Was auch immer er darstellt, er erinnert mich an ein verletztes Tier. Ein sterbendes Tier, das Qualen leidet. Ich hebe sein Messer auf und drehe ihn wieder auf den Rücken. Dieses Mal macht es mir bestimmt keinen Spaß und ich muss mit Tränen kämpfen, als ich die Angst in seinem Blick sehe. Zu spät. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr verschonen. Er ist schon tot. Ich beschließe, sein Leiden zu beenden und ramme ihm das Messer ins Herz. Das Licht geht wieder an. Jetzt höre ich keine Sirenen mehr, dafür Stimmen. Der Vergewaltiger ist diesmal jedoch noch sichtbar. Er liegt tot in der Wiese. Sein riesiges Messer steht aus seiner eigenen Brust. Sarah packt mich und zerrt mich mit sich. "Los doch! Weg hier!" Sie schleppt mich vom Weg, quer durch das Gebüsch bis zu einer Mauer. "Sarah, das sind drei Meter." Selbst wenn ich nicht humpeln würde und meine Nase nicht gebrochen wäre. Keine Chance. Sie kniet sich auf den Boden und macht mir eine Räuberleiter. "Das reicht auch nicht." Ich trete trotzdem auf ihre Hand. Wir müssen hier weg. Überall höre ich Polizei. Auf einmal erscheint der Rand der Mauer vor meinen Augen. Unfassbar. Sie ist einfach aufgestanden und hat mich nur am Fuß komplett hochgehoben. Jetzt auf einmal. Aber eben wollte sie sich noch abstechen lassen. "Dafür ist keine Zeit. Kletter endlich rüber." Achja, meine Gedanken. Ich ziehe mich über die Mauer und plumpse auf der anderen Seite wenig grazil auf den Boden. Wenigstens hab ich wohl nicht noch mehr abgekriegt. "Sarah und du?" Flüstere ich angestrengt, als sie katzengleich über die Mauer springt und sich neben mir abrollt. Alles klar. Dann kann sie also drei Meter aus dem Stand springen. Wenn es sonst nichts ist. Wieder werde ich gepackt und mitgezogen. Wieder im Dunkeln durch die halbe Stadt. Diese Straße kenne ich. "Hey, ich hab mir ein Bier verdient, oder?" Sie verlangsamt ihre Schritte ein klein wenig. "Nein. Heute gehen wir nicht in die Kneipe. Du siehst aus, als hätt dich ein Zug überfahren und mich hat die Polizei vorhin am Tatort gesehen. Wir gehen in meine Wohnung. Du kannst dort ein Bier trinken." Unerwarteter Besuch Eine Viertel Stunde später sitze ich auf ihrer Couch. Mein Blessuren sind halbwegs versorgt. Weder Knie noch Nase scheinen ernsthaft beschädigt zu sein. Sie schmerzen trotzdem saumäßig. Mit einem Bier in der Hand schalte ich den Fernseher an, als Sarah, nun wieder in ihrer Kleidung von heute morgen, aus dem Bad kommt. "Ich gehe ins Schlafzimmer." Völlig erledigt schalte ich durch die Kanäle. "Gute Nacht. Ist es okay, wenn ich noch fernsehe?" Sie rauscht an mir vorbei. Ihr Duschzeug riecht umwerfend. "Klar." Dann ist sie verschwunden. Ich trinke mein Bier aus und schalte den Fernseher ab. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen rolle ich mich zur Seite. Endlich schlafen. Die Tür zur Sarahs Schlafzimmer geht auf. "Genug fern gesehen?" Sie steht in der Tür. Diesmal nicht in Unterwäsche. Diesmal ist sie nackt. "Du warst heute verdammt gut. Komm ins Bett." Scheiß auf schlafen. Scheiß auf die schwarzen Augen. Scheiß auf meine lädierten Knochen. Ich teleportiere mich förmlich ins Schlafzimmer. Ich liege auf dem Bett und starre mit einem breiten Grinsen an die Decke. Die Müdigkeit ist verflogen. Sarah liegt neben mir und schläft. Im Ganzen betrachtet ist sie noch umwerfender. Ich sehe mir ihr Tattoos an. Ein lateinischer Text, der von Dornenranken durchwachsen ist über den gesamten rechten Arm. Auf den Schultern zwei kurze Schriftzüge in einer Sprache, die ich nicht einmal kenne. Je ein Schädel auf jedem Oberschenkel. Der Kopf ist jeweils ein halbes Gesicht und ein halber Schädel. Linke Hälfte lebendig, rechte Hälfte Schädel auf dem linken Bein und umgekehrt auf der anderen Seite. Links eine Frau, rechts ein Mann. Auf den Handrücken einmal "Memento", einmal "Mori". Kurz über der Bikinizone "Carpe Diem". Die beiden Sprüche verstehe ich wenigstens. Auf ihrem Rücken ist ein riesiger, chinesischer Drache. Das habe ich vorhin gesehen. Meine beiden Highlights sind das Symbol der Heiligtümer des Todes aus Harry Potter in ihrem Nacken und der Spruch "Valar Morghulis" auf dem linken Unterarm. Game of Thrones. Cool. Sie hat sogar Film- bzw. Serien- Tattoos. Ich ringe den Gedanken, dass das einfach zu perfekt ist mit Gewalt nieder. Plötzlich schnellt sie hoch und sitzt aufrecht im Bett. "Wir müssen weg. Sofort!" Verständnislos starre ich sie an. "Was?" "Los! Hol den Rucksack mit dem Geld. Splitterfaser nackt springt sie aus dem Bett und rennt durch die Wohnung, während sie alles mögliche in einen kleinen Rucksack stopft. Ichs glotze immer noch. "Los, verflucht. Sie haben uns gefunden! Mach schon!" Ich weiß nicht, um was es geht, aber dass Sarah so in Panik ist, macht auch mir endlich Beine. Ich suche meine Kleider und schnappe den Rucksack. Sofort wirft sie mir ihren zu und fängt nun auch an, sich an zu ziehen. "Sarah, wer hat uns gefunden? Die Polizei? Die Russen?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf, reist mir den Rucksack aus der Hand und öffnet das Fenster. "Schlimmer. Es gibt eine Organisation, die Leute wie dich fängt. Sie haben schon von dir erfahren, als du den Kerl niedergestochen hast. Irgendwie ist die Akte mit seiner Aussage bei ihnen gelandet. Los!" Mit einem Satz ist sie aus dem Fenster. Ich klettere ihr nach. Sie balanciert über den Sims. Toll, das Ding ja auch fast 20 cm breit. Vor dem Wohnhaus stehen drei schwarze Geländewagen. "Sarah, wer sind die Typen?" Sie dreht mir kurz den Kopf zu und ich blicke in ihre schwarzen Augen. Die Brille hat sie wohl vergessen. "Sie nennen sich die SCP." In diesem Moment leuchtet an einem der Wagen ein Feuerzeug auf. Scheiße, sie haben eine Wache zurückgelassen. Er starrt mir direkt in die Augen und wirbelt herum, um das Funkgerät zu greifen und hektisch hinein zu brüllen. Aus dem Zimmer höre ich Holz splittern, das war wohl die Tür. Zeitgleich stürmen ungefähr zehn Männer aus dem Haus und zeigen auf uns. Sarah hat die Ecke des Gebäudes erreicht und springt todesmutig auf das Dach des Nachbargebäudes. Was soll's, ich kann eh nicht sterben. Ich springe ihr nach und wir verschwinden gemeinsam in die Nacht. ENDE des 2. Kapitels Roland von Gilead Zurück zu Autem - Übersicht Weiter mit Autem - Jäger und Gejagte (Kapitel 3) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tod